A method for, producing a structure made up of individual components is known from DE 10 2004 046 648 B4, the structure consisting of at least two bodies or components, mutually contacting surface regions of the bodies being adapted to one another in their design, each body being produced in an elastic balloon and the elastic balloons being arranged during the production of the bodies in a cavity of a mold defining the structure.
A device for introducing articles into an air balloon is known from DE 39 42 485 A1. This device for producing a structure comprises a mold having a cavity and at least one aperture leading through a wall of the mold.